Battle for the TARDIS
by RosieLynn
Summary: Evil volcano aliens have captured the TARDIS, and with that, the power to go anywhere in Time and Space. It's up to the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to send the aliens back to their home planet and, once again, save the universe. It's a two-shot for now, but if people like it or I have more ideas I'll do more with it :)


**A/n Hello! I am a big time Whovian, so I figured I'd write this. The plan for this, is since it's really late and I'm pretty tired (but I had to write something) I'd make it a two-shot, but each chapter would be pretty short. But we'll see how everything works out. Enjoy :)**

The Doctor and Amy Pond (more formally known as Amy Williams) sat in the TARDIS library, reading quietly. Well, Amy was reading quietly. The Doctor was _oo_ing and _aah_ing at some parts in the story, booing and cheering at others. Finally, Amy had had enough.

"Doctor, could you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, looking up from his book.

"You know what. All the noises." She answered, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry."

The silence was short lived.

_Clang. Clop. _

_Clang. Clop. _

"Doctor!" Amy complained.

"What?!"

"Stop with all the noises! Please!"

_Clang. Clop. _

"Amy...I'm not making any noises." He said slowly.

_Clang. Clop. _

"Then...what's that?" Amy Pond couldn't keep the touch of fear out of her voice.

The Doctor got up slowly, trying not to make a sound.

"Go fetch Rory and meet me by the TARDIS doors. I'm going to check this out."

Amy nodded. "Be careful."

_Clip. Clop. _

"You too." The Doctor turned away from Amy and walked out the doors. Amy wasted no time with leaving the room and turning right, heading in the general direction of her and Rory's room.

_SCREEEEEEEEEE _

A loud screech filled the air, causing Amy to shrink into herself and cover her ears. It sounded like a knife scraping concrete combined with fingernails going down a chalkboard. The sound passed quickly, but it left fear in Amy's bones and a ringing in her ear. She rushed to her and Rory's room.

He was laying on the bed, headphones in, bobbing his head to the beat and staring up at the ceiling, just like he would when they were teenagers.

"Rory!" Amy shouted, pulling out his earbuds.

"What?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"Get up. Something's wrong, and we're supposed to meet the Doctor by the TARDIS doors." She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of bed. She stuck her head out the door and looked both ways before turning back the way she came, pulling Rory along behind her.

"Amy, what's going on?" He inquired.

"Sshhh! Keep your voice down!" She hissed.

"Wha- you were shouting at me just a minute ago!" He hissed back, always amazed at his beautiful wife's hypocrisy.

"Never mind that. There was a weird noise and it didn't sound like the TARDIS was making the noise, so the Doctor went to go check it out, and he told me to go get you and where to meet him. On my way there was this awful screeching noise! It sounded like-"

The previously mentioned 'awful screeching noise' sounded again, and, this time, it sounded close.

"Aah, what is that?!"

"Keep your voice down, and c'mon!" Amy said, not bothering to lower her own voice. She ran, dragging Rory behind her.

"Amy! I think there's something following us!" Rory exclaimed, causing them both to run faster.

As they ran, Rory risked a look behind them. The things that were chasing, were, horrifying, to say the least. Their feet were made out of what looked to be steel, and they made _clopping _sounds as they moved. The rest of their bodies was the horrifying part. The skin-which probably wasn't even skin-was charred and cracked in many different places. Through the cracks, shone different shades of red and orange, giving them the appearance of a walking volcano. Their eyes were the most terrifying, though. Holes, sunken into a jagged face, glowing with fire.

Rory gave a little yelp and pushed Amy to run more quickly.

"Oi, you. I'm goin'."

Amy screamed and stopped suddenly.

Rory looked up to see what was wrong.

In front of them were three of those creatures that were, unfortunately, also behind them. Rory pulled Amy towards him, trying to protect her from the creatures as they closed in on either side. One reached for Amy, and Rory slapped his hand away, then yelled in pain.

"What?!" Amy shouted.

"It burned me." Rory said in shock, staring at the awful burn that stung his palm.

The terrible creatures got closer. Rory and Amy hugged closer to each other, thinking that this would be it.

Next to them, the TARDIS made a soft groaning noise, and a corridor appeared.

"Quick!" Amy yelled, grabbing her husband's uninjured hand and pulling him behind her.

They continued to run through the halls of the TARDIS, occasionally running into the lava-creatures. Finally, they made it to the front room of the TARDIS.

There was no sign of the Doctor.

"Where's the Doctor?!" Rory shouted, looking around as lava-creatures stalked into the room.

"I don't know!" Amy yelled back, her voice higher than usual.

Out of nowhere, the Doctor (and, unfortunately, three lava-creatures) burst into the room.

"Hello Ponds!"

"Doctor!" The Ponds cried in unison.

"What are these things?" Amy asked, looking around her fearfully.

"I don't know, but that's not what's important right now. By the way, how strong a swimmer are you two?"

"Uhm, pretty strong."

"I'm not that bad. Why?"

"Because." The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS doors and shoved the Ponds out. "Geronimo!" He screamed as he jumped out of the TARDIS, following his two best friends down into the ocean below.

**A/n So hopefully that wasn't that bad. If it was, I'm sorry. I'm tired and I didn't bother to proofread. Next bit should be up soon, so don't forget to follow/favorite/review! Thanks for reading :) I also write Percy Jackson and Hunger Games if you're into that stuff. **


End file.
